This invention relates to a polish composition which is useful for treating cleaned painted surfaces, and a process for using the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a rinse type polish composition which is useful in automobile washing facilities for effecting a polish on the cleaned surfaces of vehicles, and a process for using the same.
In general, various rinse type polish compositions are known in the prior art. Background of the early investigations in this area may be obtained by referring to Soap and Chemical Specialties, February, 1962, page 72 et seq. U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,213 discloses a formulation which consists essentially of an organic cationic surfactant, an emulsifiable mineral oil and water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,365, 3,551,168, and 3,756,835 also disclose various improved polish formulations.
Many of the previous polish compositions have shown acceptable performance when commercially utilized in automobile washing facilities, but have been economically undesirable due to their relative high cost and the large amount of active ingredient necessary to accomplish acceptable performance. Thus, a need has existed for such compositions which show an acceptable performance at lower dosage levels of active ingredient.